Yoso Sentai Ninranger
Yoso Sentai Ninranger (妖装戦隊ニンレンジャー)is the 44 super sentai the theme is elements,ninjas and animals and it will be airing starting the end of 2018 and finishing early 2020 and will be part of super hero time along with the current Kamen Rider and will be replaced by the 45th super sentai, Mashin Sentai Kiramager. Plot Long Before Human History Was Written There Was An Empire That Spanned All Throughout The Universe When They Made Contact With The Early Humans The Empire Promised There Gift Of Magic And Advanced Technology But There Was A Rebellion Within The Empire That Wanted Humanity To Be Left Alone And Evolve Naturally And The Rebels Won Killing The Queen And Sealing There Warriors The Rebels Leader Selene Took Control Of A New Empire On The Moon Of The Earth With Elemental Powers At Her Command. Millions Of Years Later In The Present Day 2018 The Eternal Empire That Selene Sealed Long Ago Returns To Wage War Against Humanity. Selene Calls Upon 3 Middle School Kids To Become The 44th Super Sentai They Are Yoso Sentai Ninranger. Characters Main Article: Ninrangers Allies *Selene (Mentor) *Rana (Selene's Apprentice) *Atlas (King of Atlantis) Eternal Empire Queen * Pandora the 1st Sorceress *Blood Witch Royal Guards * Eris The Knight of Strength * Thanatos The Knight Of Power * Chain Master The Knight of Knowledge **Savages (Grunts) Royal Knights * Dark Knight (2) * Death Knight (3) * Sun Knight (4) * Strike Knight (5,8,9) * Sting Knight (6) * Paddle Knight (7) * Claw Knight (10,17) * Wrench Knight (11) * Dish Knight (13) * Fork Knight (14) * Saw Knight (15) * Pen Knight (16) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Yoso Changer◆◆◆◆◆◆ (the main changer for most of the Ninrangers which is a wrist Changer) * Hikari Changer◆ (the main changer for NinranGold which is a phone Changer) Discs * Yoso Disc ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms * Yoso Gun◆◆◆◆◆◆ (the main team blaster) * Yoso Saber◆◆◆◆◆◆ (the main team sword) * Light Caliber◆ (the main blaster for NinranGold) Team Weapons Yoso Weapons◆◆◆◆◆ * Yoso Canon◆◆◆◆◆ * Fire Saber ◆ * Water Bowgun ◆ * Electric Staff◆ * Earth Scythe◆ * Wind Arrow◆ * Light Fencer◆ * Ice Lance◆ Mecha Yoso Gattai Yoso Animals◆◆◆◆◆ *Ember Lion◆ *Surging Whale◆ *Electric Cheetah◆ *Rock Bison◆ *Wind Eagle◆ *Light Serpent◆ *Icy Fox◆ Auxiliary Yoso Animals *Falcon Bomber❖ Mecha Variations *YosoniJin◆◆◆ (1,2,3,4,5,16) *YosoniJin◆◆◆ (7,8) *YosoniJin◆◆◆(9,8,12) *YosoniJin◆◆◆ (9,11) *YosoniJin◆◆◆ (10,13,11) *YosoniJin◆◆◆ (14) *YosoniJin◆◆◆ YosoniJin Mecha Gattai *YosoniJin Gladiator◆◆◆◆(6,14) *YosoniJin Archer◆◆◆◆ (9,16) *YosoniJin Falcon Bomber◆◆◆❖ (12) *YosoniJin Arctic◆◆◆◆ (17) YosoniOh *YosoniOh◆◆◆◆◆(9,10) *YosoniOh◆◆◆◆◆ *YosoniOh◆◆◆◆◆ HikariHaoh *HikariHaOh◆ (14) *HikariHaOh◆◆◆ (15,16) *HikariHaOh◆◆◆ YosoKing *YosoKing◆◆◆◆◆◆ (16) *YosoKing◆◆◆◆◆◆ *YosoKing◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes *Element 1: The Awakening of Elements! (要素の目覚め Yōso no mezame!) ◆◆◆ * Element 2: Attack of the Empire Here They Come! (ここに帝国の攻撃が来ます Koko ni teikoku no kōgeki ga kimasu!)◆◆◆ *Element 3: Ninrangers V.S Death,Who Will Win? (忍者対死 誰が勝つ Ninja tai shi dare ga katsu!)◆◆◆ *Element 4: The Tide is Rushing Through! (タイドは急いでいますTai do wa isoide imasu!)◆◆◆ *Element 5: A Mysterious Striking Knight! Who is it? (神秘的なストライキングナイト！それは誰ですか? Shinpi-tekina sutoraikingunaito! Sore wa daredesu ka?)◆◆◆ *Element 6: A Earth Shattering Hero is Here! (地球粉砕ヒーローが登場 Chikyū funsai hīrō ga tōjō!)◆◆◆◆ *Element 7: A Blazing Leader A Blazing Heart (燃えるリーダー燃える心 Moeru rīdā moeru kokoro)◆◆◆◆ *Element 8: The Return of the Mysterious Striking Knight! (神秘的なストライキングナイトの復活 Shinpi-tekina sutoraikingunaito no fukkatsu!)◆◆◆◆ *Element 9: Gone To The Wind,It Will Blow You Away! (風に出て、それはあなたを吹き飛ばします Kaze ni dete, sore wa anata o fukitobashimasu!)◆◆◆◆◆ *Element 10: Lightning Strikes Twice! (落雷が2回 Rakurai ga 2-kai!)◆◆◆◆◆ *Element 12: Wings of a Feather Can Unite Together (羽の翼は団結できる Hane no tsubasa wa danketsu dekiru)◆◆◆◆◆ *Element 13: King of Atlantis is Here! Wait he is Real!? (アトランティスの王はここにいます！彼が本物だ Atorantisu no ō wa koko ni imasu! Kare ga honmonoda!)◆◆◆◆◆ *Element 14: Rise of a Shining Light! (輝く光の上昇 Kagayaku hikari no jōshō!)◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ *Element 15: Selene was a What! The Story of The Elements (セレーヌは何だった！要素の物語 Serēnu wa nanidatta! Yōso no monogatari)◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ *Element 16: Rise of Yoso King! (ヨソキングの台頭 Yosokingu no taitō!) ◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ *Element 17: A Deal With Hell!(地獄との取引 Jigoku to no torihiki) ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Element 18: Hell Freezes Over!◆◆◆◆◆ ◆ Trivia * This is the first series to have 16 rangers * This is the second series to have different mecha variations the first being Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * This is the first series to have 3 team members red,blue,yellow at the start since Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * This is the first element themed sentai since Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * This is the 4th ninja themed sentai